Early detection of rodent activity and the ability to precisely locate areas of infestation are of paramount importance to homeowners, business owners and other property owners. There is currently no effective method or system for the early detection of rodents. Rather, for most property owners, the earliest sign of rodents is the presence of droppings or physical identification. Additionally, there is no reliable method of determining or mapping specific areas of rodent infestation. There is therefore a need in the art for a system that sensitive to the early detection of rodents and which allows for a robust mapping and grading of areas of infestation.